urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Witch series
Guardian Witch series is written by Ally Shields. ✭ Recent Release: Eernal Fires #7 ~ Finale — March 17, 2015 Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Mystery UF / Romantic UF Brief Series Description or Overview It's her first murder case... Twenty-three-year-old Ari Calin has sworn to keep the peace in the Olde Town district of Riverdale, and most of the time the Otherworlders cooperate. The vampires, werewolves and other magical creatures go about their business, living side by side with humans, until the foreign wolves arrive and a virtual reality drug hits the streets. Violence erupts, and Ari needs more than her witch fire, weapons, and potions to stop the madness. Joining forces with a human police officer, Lt. Ryan Foster, and a way-too-sexy vampire singer, Andreas De Luca, Ari hunts for the enemy—from the vampire strip clubs to the caverns under the city. Every step draws Ari and her companions deeper into an old feud and closer to the brink of a supernatural war. Lead's Species * Fire Witch Primary Supe * Vampires & magic users What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Third person narrative, primarily from Ari's perspective Books in Series Guardian Witch series: # Awakening the Fire (2012) # Fire Within (2013) # Burning Both Ends (July 18, 2013) # Blood and Fire (2013) # Fire Storm (2014) # Wild Fire (2014) # Eternal Fires (Mar 17, 2015) ~ Final ❥ Trailers: Ally Shields - YouTube Shorts & Anthologies: * 0.5. Moriana's Rain (2012) * 1.5. Vampire in the Shadows (2013) ~ Free eBook, 14 pages * 6.5. Valentines Heat I (Feb 3, 2015) antholgy — “Heart’s Pride” by Ally Shields World Building Setting * Riverdale — Olde Town District Places: * Club Dintero: Andreas DeLuca is the owner * Spirit Cave: #4 ley line that can be used to transport anyone from one place to another; Demons could be entering there; rogue group of witches looking for a treasure hidden; * Vampire Strip; vampire clubs & hang-outs * Toronto, Canada: Sebastian is the vampire Prince * Germany: location of the O-Seven's stronghold Supernatural Elements Para cops, Fire Witch, Otherworld, werewolf, vampire, witches, demons, fire magic, seer, fae, elves, nymphs, virtual reality drug, hellhounds, warlocks, time travel, werelions, ley lines, werebears, crows, murder of crows (invasion), magic dust, were-raptors, lost magic talisman, Book of Shadows, , , Glossary: * Otherworld: Magic and magical beings: Vamps, were, witches, etc. * Fantasy: virtual reality drug * Legend of Ramora: * Blood Stone: enormous powers, may be hidden in the Spirit Cave; everyone seems to want it * Werejaveys: (#5) part human and part javelina—known for being violent * Book of Shadows: A Witch or Warlock's family book of history, spells, potion of their clan; Ari's was recently recovered after being lost for 18 years; Andreas discovered his family's Book of Shadows and a letter from his mother which led him to discover his warlock capabilities; * Halfling: half demon and half human * Mahmo Magic: * can turn an elder into a winged killer Were-raptors: worked for the O-Seven, kept close to they stronghold; * Murder of Crows: their minds can be bent to evil by someone able to call and control them: witch, were, wizard, vampire; * Crows: powerful magic users can morph into the creature's form; Groups & Organizations: * Riverdale's Magic Council: Ari works for them as a supernatural cop. * O-Seven: original seven vampires and the eldest—controlling body—can cause death using their minds, from Europe; The enforcer is Ursula; Stronghold in Germany; * Magical Lab: forensics lab dealing with magical crimes * Riverdale Police Department: World ✥ In Riverdale, two communities live parallel lives—the world of humans and the Otherworld of vampires, witches, elves, nymphs and werecreatures. Ari is a Guardian. She is also a witch. Ari is a special kind of law enforcer and when a horrific series of murders threatens all-out war in the Otherworld, she is the one that must lead the hunt, no matter what the cost. ~ ✥ The O-Seven: Powerful ruling group of Elder vampires—the oldest: * Bastian: mind control * Porbius: * Fiorsom: * Luc: * Anselm: sensory manipulation * Tannen: * Noapte Protagonist ✥ Arianna Calin is a Supernatural Cop and Guardian, who works for the Magic Council, She is also a Fire Witch. Ari has sworn to protect Riverdale, and especially Olde Town, where the Otherworlders like to spend their time. Since the night belongs to the predators, that is when Ari can be seen doing her job. She also has a partner, Lt. Ryan Foster, her liaison to the human police force. When Ari was born she had a crescent birthmark on her ankle a mark that fated her to be a guardian. When Ari's mentor, Yana, retired as a Guardian, Ari replaced her. Yana and Ari's grandmother took her at age six to study to be a guardian. ~ Reviews - Ally Shields - Paranormal Romance Guild ✥ Her family history states that when one dreams of a man, it is that man who will be her eternal mate. But how can her soul mate be a vampire? She is responsible for bringing children into the family to continue their legacy, but as a vampire Andreas cannot have children. ~ Reviews - Ally Shields - Paranormal Romance Guild Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Guardian Witch Series ~ Shelfari (character lists) To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Ally Shields * Website: Short Story - Ally Shields, Author * Genres: Romantic Urban Fantasy / Supernatural Mysteries Bio: I write romantic urban fantasy/supernatural mysteries.The Guardian Witch series currently has six published books, the final book expected in 2015. Cross Keys, an Elvenrude novel, involves new characters and a different fantasy setting. When not writing, I read multiple genres--urban fantasy, thrillers, mysteries, romance, and I love to travel—anywhere, anytime. I live in the Midwest with my miniature pinscher Ranger within driving distance of the Mississippi River that is the setting for most of my books. ~ Goodreads Cover Artist Artist: Publishing Information Publisher: Etopia Press # Awakening the Fire: Paperback, 284 pages, Nov 2012 — ISBN-1939194261 # Fire Within: # Burning Both Ends: # Blood and Fire: # Fire Storm: # Wild Fire: # Eternal Fires: (Mar 17, 2015) ~ Final Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Awakening the Fire (2012): Arianna Calin has sworn to keep the peace in Riverdale. Most of the Otherworlders prefer to haunt the Olde Town district—partying at vampire strip clubs, dining in elegant supper clubs, and inhabiting the cliffside caverns along the Mississippi. Being a cop is a tough job, but someone's gotta do it, and Ari's got her derringer, a sharp stiletto, and a few handy charms against things that hunt in the night. She's also a fire witch—a pedigree that comes in handy, since her partner's only human. When a virtual reality drug hits the streets, people start to die, and an elusive pack of werewolves threatens the status quo. Ari and Ryan are drawn into a web of murder and evil that will lead sworn enemies to a confrontation. While the city simmers around them, Ari struggles to prevent an all-out supernatural war. ~ Goodreads | Awakening the Fire ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Fire Within (2013): A hidden evil stalks the city... Ari Calin refuses to believe her human friend Eddie murdered a vampire—in spite of his confession. Her human partner Ryan thinks the case is a slam dunk, even though there’s no weapon and no witnesses, but Ari’s not about to let her friend take the rap without finding out more. When Ari attends a charity event on the arm of a handsome werewolf, she finds someone she never expected to see again—Andreas De Luca, the charismatic vampire she used to date. When their eyes meet across the room, memories come rushing back. His kiss, his touch, a savage death…and a terrifying magical bond. A reconnection is the last thing she wants. Only by staying away and forgetting Andreas can she hope to avoid the Legend of Ramora. But when vampires keep dying, one thing becomes clear: Riverdale has a serial killer on its hands, and Andreas could be next. Ari begins to fear there’s more to it, though. Something truly evil is stalking the city, waiting to take control. ~ Goodreads | Fire Within (Guardian Witch, #2) by Ally Shields ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Burning Both Ends (2013): "Friend or lover. Life or death..." — Supernatural cop Ari Calin arrives at the hostile Toronto vampire court with an ultimatum from the Riverdale vampires: Sebastian, Toronto's vampire prince, must stop his unprovoked attacks--or else. Ari wasn't expecting a fight--the "or else" was typical vampire grandstanding. But even with vampire Andreas De Luca by her side for a show of strength, things get ugly fast. Toronto's vampire world is in crisis, and surrounded by enemies, Ari and Andreas find themselves under attack. That's when Ari gets the call from the Magic Council ordering her home. Steffan, a good friend and leader of Riverdale's werewolves, has gone missing during top secret negotiations with the US government, and is believed to have been kidnapped--or killed.vAndreas can't abandon the Toronto vampires, and Ari can't leave him to face impossible odds alone. But neither can she disobey her orders from the Council, or leave her friend Steffan to be tortured and killed. Ari's loyalties pull her in two directions--the closest thing to love she's ever known on one side, and friendship and duty on the other. If she can stay alive long enough for the choice to matter. ~ Goodreads | Burning Both Ends (Guardian Witch, #3) by Ally Shields ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Blood and Fire (2013): "A dead body, black magic, and a vampire enforcer..." — Ari thought her biggest problem was deciding if she should move in with her vampire boyfriend, Andreas. That was before they found the dead body at the bottom of the Riverdale cliffs. And before she realized he'd been cursed by black magic. Just as she begins the murder investigation, the vampire rulers in Europe send an enforcer to make inquiries into the recent defeat of the Toronto vampire prince. While Andreas has taken responsibility for the brutal dictator's death, there is much about the incident that he and Ari must keep to themselves--secrets the vampire elders would stop at nothing to learn. With threats of retaliation hanging over their heads, Ari moves into Andreas's Victorian mansion—for safety's sake—while the enforcer begins a campaign of terror. Ari is caught between competing dangers and challenges: black magic, a ghost, a missing Native American artifact...not to mention a new roommate...all while trying to stay alive. ~ Goodreads | Blood and Fire (Guardian Witch, #4) by Ally Shields ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Fire Storm (2014): "Sometimes you just need to stay alive to fight another day." — Six months ago Ari moved in with the vampire prince Andreas. They defied the vampire elders in Europe, killed their enforcer, and have waited for retaliation that never came. ;Until now. On a trip to Italy, Andreas is captured by the vampire rulers, the notorious O-Seven, and taken in chains to their stronghold in Germany. Ari goes after him, even though it's against the orders of her Magic Council. She is fired for her actions, losing her special Guardian powers at a time she needs them most. But the vampire rulers are not through with her or with those who attempt to help her. They launch attacks in Europe and at home in Riverdale. Ari is forced to fight them on several fronts, and victory grows increasingly uncertain. Her last chance to rescue Andreas is a daring plan that places her in the hands of the O-Seven and relies on untested witch magic, the final hope for their survival. ~Goodreads | Fire Storm (Guardian Witch, #5) ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—Wild Fire (2014): A vision. A lost talisman. A dangerous journey through time... — A month after their bonding, Ari and Andreas are still adjusting to married life when they learn the hard way that the O-Seven, the terrifying and brutal vampire elders, still have them in their sights. A three million dollar bounty hangs over each of their heads, and there’s no lack of assassins eager to collect. When the local seer has a terrifying vision of the destruction of Riverdale, it’s up to Ari—as usual—to keep everyone safe. Only this time, an enemy from the past has bound her fire powers, and the city’s string of arsons seems connected. Daron, the vampire prince in Toronto, has information that two of the vampire elders are on their way to Riverdale. Which can’t be good. Only a risky and unprecedented journey through time can provide the help they need. But that will leave Andreas to face the O-Seven alone. ~ Goodreads | Wild Fire (Guardian Witch, #6) by Ally Shields ✤ BOOK SEVEN BLURB—Eternal Fires: 7th and final book in the Guardian Witch series ~Goodreads | Eternal Fires (Guardian Witch, #7) by Ally Shields First Sentences # Awakening the Fire (2012) — There's nothing worse than a red-eye flight. # Fire Within (2013) — Eddie West, crime reporter for The Clarion, slumped in the hard plastic chair of the Olde Town jail's visitor room. # Burning Both Ends (2013) — Fangs flashed where cheek had been an instant before. # Blood and Fire (2013) — Ari's long hair whipped in the wind, the pale strands stinging her cheek as she looked down from the cliff top at the scene below. # Fire Storm (2014) — She ran onto State Street and slid to a halt. # Wild Fire (2014) — Needlelike streams of magical energy—one pale blue, the other a shimmering green—arced upward through the cave's darkness. # Eternal Fires (2015) — Nothing like starting the day in a cold dark room. Quotes *Ally Shields Quotes (Author of Awakening the Fire) ~ GR *Guardian Witch Series ~ Shelfari Read Alikes (similar elements) Witches as main sure: *Horngate Witches series *Hollows series *Baba Yaga series *Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series *Women of the Otherworld series *Alex Craft series *Spellcrackers.com series *Magic series *Bad Witch series *Damask Circle series *Delilah Street series *Iron Druid Chronicles *Harri Phillecki, P.I. series *Marla Mason series *Black Jewels series *Hex Appeal *Hexed Single couple romantic urban fantasy: *Night Huntress series *Night Prince series *Alpha and Omega series *Mercy Thompson series *Kate Daniels series Para0cops and detectives: *Dresden Files series *Allie Beckstrom series *Cal Leandros series *Greywalker series *Jane Yellowrock series *Remy Chandler series *Prospero's War series (more below) Time travel, Magic Books, Ley lines (more below): *Cassandra Palmer series *Bloodhound Files series *Walker Papers series *Hunter Kiss series *Stormwalker series *Iron Druid Chronicles *Magic Ex Libris series *Fever series *Shadow Saga series *Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series Ravens: *Iron Druid Chronicles *Stormwalker series See Category links at bottom of page Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain Awakening the Fire (Guardian Witch, #1) by Ally Shields *Lists That Contain Fire Within (Guardian Witch, #2) by Ally Shields *Lists That Contain Blood and Fire (Guardian Witch, #4) by Ally Shields *That Contain Wild Fire (Guardian Witch, #6) by Ally Shields Notes External References Books: *Series Books - Ally Shields, Author *Novel extras/excerpts - Ally Shields, Author *Goodreads | Guardian Witch series by Ally Shields * Ally Shields ~ FF * ~ ISFdb (not found) * Guardian Witch Series ~ Shelfari * Guardian Witch | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Guardian Witch series by Ally Shields ~ FictFact Excerpts * Novel excerpts (all books) - Ally Shields, Author World,, Characters, etc: *Characters - Ally Shields, Author * Guardian Witch Series ~ Shelfari Content References: * Video about crows — Preview: Eternal Fires, finale - Ally Shields, Author Book order: # Awakening the Fire (2012) # Fire Within (2013) # Burning Both Ends (July 18, 2013) # Blood and Fire (2013) # Fire Storm (2014) # Wild Fire (2014) # Eternal Fires (Mar 17, 2015) ~ Final Reviews: *Reviews-Ally Shields - all 7 books, Paranormal Romance Guild ** *Mean Who You Are: Review: Awakening the Fire #1 by Ally Shields *Review: "Fire Within" #2 by Ally Shields | Dan Levinson | Author *Mean Who You Are: Vampire in the Shadows (Guardian Witch #1.5) *Finale-Eternal Fires: by Ally Shields | Anne Lange *Reviews/Trailers/Misc - Ally Shields, Author Trailers: *▶ Awakening the Fire (Guardian Witch 1) by Ally Shields - YouTube *▶ Fire Within (Guardian Witch #2) book tailer revised - YouTube *▶ Burning Both Ends (Guardian With #3) book trailer - YouTube *▶ Blood and Fire (Guardian Witch #4) book trailer - YouTube *▶ Fire Storm #5 book trailer - YouTube *▶ Wild Fire (Guardian Witch #6) Book Trailer - YouTube *▶ Eternal Fires #7 Official trailer 2015 - YouTube *Cross Keys Official Trailer - YouTube Author: *Ally Shields, Author - Home *Ally Shields, Author - Secrets of the Otherworld - Blog *Goodreads | Ally Shields (Author of Awakening the Fire) *Ally Shields - YouTube Community and Fan Sites: *Ally Shields ~ Facebook *Ally Shields (@ShieldsAlly) | Twitter *Janet Buck on Pinterest *Ally Shields Novel Covers on Pinterest | witches, fantasy and vampires Gallery of Book Covers 1. Awakening the Fire (2012).jpg|1. Awakening the Fire (2012—Guardian Witch series) by Ally Shields|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16008403-awakening-the-fire Fire Within (Guardian Witch #2) by Ally Shields.jpg|2. Fire Within (2013—Guardian Witch series) by Ally Shields|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16283418-fire-within Burning Both Ends (Guardian Witch #3) by Ally Shields.jpg|3. Burning Both Ends (2013—Guardian Witch series) by Ally Shields|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18605173-burning-both-ends Blood and Fire (Guardian Witch #4) by Ally Shields.jpg|4. Blood and Fire (2013—Guardian Witch series) by Ally Shields|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/19521030-blood-and-fire Fire Storm (Guardian Witch #5) by Ally Shields.jpg|5. Fire Storm (2014—Guardian Witch series) by Ally Shields|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22530057-fire-storm Wild Fire (Guardian Witch #6) by Ally Shields.jpg|6. Wild Fire (2015—Guardian Witch series) by Ally Shields|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/25225111-wild-fire Eternal Fires (Guardian Witch #7) by Ally Shields.jpg|7. Eternal Fires (2015—Guardian Witch series) by Ally Shields|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22838778-eternal-fires Category:Witches as Main Supe Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Pyrokinesis, Fire Magic Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Warlocks Category:Prophecies Category:Grimoire, Magical Books Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:Time Travel Category:Morrigan, Ravens, Crows Category:Dinosaurs Category:Hellhounds Category:Ley Lines Category:Magical Objects Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Witches Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Vampires Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:UF Mystery Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Addicts & Supe Drugs Category:Completed Series